


The other side of him

by ImogenAmor42



Category: Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Cesare POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenAmor42/pseuds/ImogenAmor42
Summary: Cesare wonders who that boy is that Micheletto took into his bed.





	The other side of him

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline in this one little drabble is when Cesare wants to know where did Micheletto got to see the letter.  
> I was playing with the idea of curious Cesare seeing the other side of Micheletto.  
> This drabble is Cesare's POV.

‘The boy I took in bed with me’ was the Micheletto’s honest words as Cesare asked his most trusted servant. Cesare wondered how could that happen and it was unimaginable to think this motionless killer has a heart for someone. He saw the sorrow in Micheletto’s eyes, the hurt he felt. It was the first time he saw such a thing from him. Cesare didn’t say even though it was an obvious thing to see on his face how hurt the man was.

He was determined to see how this boy could seduce his most loyal man in such a way. So, he follows him the next morning out on the street of Rome. As usual, Michelleto stops at the market to buy the food noting that he takes just the most important necessities-bread, cheese, and some milk. As he goes towards the old tavern that seemed abandoned- nobody around and private area-, Cesare halts over a corner where Micheletto can’t see him. If he learned anything from his killer servant was this. He watched curiously as Micheletto stopped right before the gate as a scrumptious boy appeared in his vision. He was of darker skin, curly brunette hair and his lithe body gave him an effeminate air around him.

Cesare caught himself thinking that the boy didn’t look so bad at all and was wondering if this was the boys Micheletto's took in. But what followed he never imagined he would be the witness himself. His eyes widened at the sight of Micheletto taking his supposed spy boy in an embrace the boys practically threw himself on the man who managed to save the food from falling out of his hands. The loyal assassin caught the languid body and kiss the boy tenderly but as feverishly as he could. Cesare was astonished how Micheletto was so composed now that he knows the truth who this boy really was.

As Cesare thought he has seen everything there was still a moment he couldn’t believe with his own eyes. As the boy leaned into the embrace and whispered something in Micheletto’s ears it made those cold killers eyes lit up and a wide smile tugged on Micheletto’s face. The duo went back to kissing as they walked the house tavern seemingly to enjoy each other’s company.

Cesare stood there, frozen on the ground repeating what just happened in his head again and again. The image of Micheletto smiling had left him speechless. He collected his thoughts, his Borgia attitude painted on his face and left the scene, determined to bury what he just saw and never speak of this to Micheletto or anybody else.


End file.
